


Pretty in Sleep

by iheartbluebelle



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 21:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iheartbluebelle/pseuds/iheartbluebelle





	Pretty in Sleep

John's never been so lucky as he is to find someone so perfect to match his desires. 

 

Sometimes Sherlock marvels at the probability that he, Sherlock Holmes, is allowed to end his day in the strong arms of someone like John Watson.


End file.
